Undercover
by Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi
Summary: Sum inside. Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn are spies sent to Pokémon High to infiltrate the school so they can arrest the head. To do that, they are pupils by day, spies by night. But, 2 things stand in their way: by night, another group of spies; by day, some boys who catch their attention. With their mission, they can't let their emotions win the battle of heart-vs-head… can they?
1. The Typical Mission

Undercover

**Full summary: REDONE AND RENAMED (used to be an Inuyasha crossover called _Secrets_). Misty, Leaf, May and Dawn are spies sent to the notorious Pokémon Academy ([it only says High on the other summary because of the character limit] a school for elite trainers, coordinators, ect) for their biggest and most important mission yet - to infiltrate, bug and shut down the school so they can arrest the headmaster. In order to do that, they must be students by day, and spies by night. However, two things stand in their way: by night, another group of spies; by day, a group of boys who catch their attention. But with their mission, they can't let their emotions win the battle of heart-vs-head… can they…?**

**I don't own Pokémon. Or _Golden Rule _(previously _Silver High_), the fabulous fanfiction that inspired this. Sorry if they are similar. And please don't sue me. Now for my more cheery, hyper side to come out to announce something...**

**IT'S FINALLY HERE! AT LAST, I EDITED SECRETS! AND IT'S BETTER THAN THE OLD VERSION!**

**And now for my saner side to regain control...**

**This will have: Poké-shipping (Ash x Misty); Burning-Leaf-shipping vs Old-Rival-shipping (Red x Leaf vs Gary x Leaf); Contest-shipping (Drew x May); and Hikari-shipping (never thought I'd do a Paul x Dawn…)**

**Thank you for reading all of that, and this story… **

* * *

Chapter 1: The Typical Mission

Four practically fearless teenagers, who called themselves the _Jewel Sisters_, were clad in black. They stood on a hill behind the mansion, silently surveying the area. The scene was perfect: wind blowing towards them (meaning their scents were blown away); the moon was a shining crescent in sky, bathing the area in a slight silver-white glow; and they had a foolproof plan set.

Various Pokémon, mainly Mightyena and Houndoom, were patrolling the gargantuan building that towered over the island almost menacingly. It was the base of Team Rocket Scientists, the geniuses of the group who were on the verge of discovering how to build a machine that could destroy the Earth with a flick of a switch. In other words, they were your typical evil/mad scientists from the movies.

They all wore mainly black, but each had a certain article or two of clothing a certain colour that told the difference if they couldn't recognise each other's faces.

The eldest of the group, whose codename was Sapphire, was wore a simple tank top, spandex shorts, and a small backpack, which held equipment. Her Poké Balls were hung on the strap of her bag. The leather gloves that shielded her hands and the belt looped around her hips were a beautiful water-blue in colour. Her fiery red hair was down, brushing her neck.

The second oldest, Emerald, wore a forest green coloured belt, which her Poké Balls were attached to, and gloves. The tiny bag in her possession was on the side of the belt. Her straight hair was in a long braid that cascaded down her back. She wore a long sleeved shirt and cargo pants. She was the intelligent mastermind, despite one of the four been older than her.

The third oldest, Ruby, wore a tight-bodied shirt and bicycle shorts. The bandana holding hair in a messy bun was crimson, as were her belt, which had bag, and gloves. She was a genius with computers and technology.

Last but not least, the youngest was Pearl. Though the jewel was creamy in colour, she wore a rose quartz pink for her signature colour. The name fitted her more than any other, so no one dwelled on it anymore. A shirt and leggings, topped a pink belt and gloves, covered her body; her midnight blue hair was in a bouncy high ponytail. She was a master of deception and distraction.

They were watching the moon with indifference. Then the clock stuck 11, it's chime echoing all over the island.

The mission had begun!

Ruby and Pearl skidded down the hill, where the duo ducked behind parallel statues. The remaining girls held back for a moment. Emerald knelt beside a rusted lever she had uncovered, and, with a hard yank, moved it, temporarily shutting off all security around the lab. Instantly, Sapphire was off like a bolt. She burst right through the back main entrance, bulldozing through the guards while Ruby and Pearl took care of the Pokémon and humans who flooded out.

Once seeing everyone was on task, Emerald dashed to the side of the building, her Espeon at her heels. She called forth a flying-type Pokémon, who allowed her to fly to the roof. After calling it back, she ran across the glass surface, her feet barely making slight thuds. When at the other side, she reached into her bag and took out a metal hoop, which was swiftly followed by a sturdy rope.

She stuck the hoop on the edge of the building, then looped the rope through it before tying it around her midriff. After she was 100% sure it would hold strong, she began scaling the front, Espeon on her back. When she reached the top window, she bent her legs at the knees before pushing back. With her arms flung up to protect her face, Emerald burst through the window. Glass shot in every direction, like ash after a volcanic explosion. Emerald automatically checked if Espeon was ok before slicing through the rope with a flick knife. Whilst sitting in the window sill, Espeon used a psychic-type move to check for lasers. None yet. Emerald took off after that.

xXx

Meanwhile, Pearl and Ruby were finishing up. Their Blaziken and Piplup had wiped the floor with the others. With a cheer, they checked their watches. They blanched. It had taken a lot longer than they had thought. They barely had any time to get under cover _and _erase any camera data before the security came back on and the data was saved into its system. If that happened, they would have to take forever to get it permanently off the system.

The duo leapt into a large cluster of bushes near a window as Ruby placed a hand over her ear to get a better signal from her earpiece radio.

"Code Bronze!" she reported "I repeat - Code Bronze! Camera issue!"

The sisters had three codes: Code Bronze; Code Silver; Code Gold. Respectively, that was the order of importance (from least to most) if they were in a sticky situation.

"Got it." Sapphire's reply was. That was what she was like that on missions - short, snappy and sharp.

On her part of the building, Sapphire was already parked near a computer, a knocked out guard slouching in a chair nearby. She had just finished the first floor off, and now had discovered a computer. Her fingers danced over the keys, finding and deleting any data on the cameras. Sighing in relief, the girl wiped a bit of sweat off her brow. Her siblings really made her worry too much.

"Ok," she barked in, what the others labelled, her 'I-am-the-boss-and-I-will-not-take-any-of-your-cra p' voice "all of you, to the top, A.S.A.P.. Emerald, you crack the code to the main office; Ruby, you hack any cameras you can find; Pearl, hurry up and find the basement where they're holding Pokémon."

All gave a similar reply.

xXx

Pearl was currently crawling through the ventilator; for once, she was grateful for her somewhat short build. She had parted ways with Ruby after they cut through the window with a laser that looked suspiciously like lipstick. Hey, she wasn't the deceptive and distractive one for nothing! Eventually, light broke through the darkness, and she pushed away the little grate of criss-crossing metal. Peering down, she almost gasped at the sight of slaving Pokémon.

Pearl reached for the Soothe Bell inside her belt's bag before slipping her fingers through the loops of the string she had added with her middle and index finger. Carefully, she moved her fingers to play a memorised scale with the bell. This was a ceremony she always did around Pokémon on missions since it calmed them with its tranquil noise. The Pokémon glanced up curiously as the music played. The girl drew a finger up to her lip before dropping into the room once removing the grate. When she spotted a security-protected door, she jogged over to it and typed in the code Emerald recited through the radio.

Pearl ushered the Pokémon out of the room once it opened, allowing them to taste fresh air again. They turned, rubbed affectionately against her legs, then ran off. She waved every one of them off before going back to the mission.

xXx

In a seemingly endless corridor, Emerald was flipping and cartwheeling with a gymnast's grace to avoid a web of lasers, illuminated by Espeon's psychic-move. With a flourish, Emerald complete a move famous acrobats would be baffled by and performed a roundhouse kick on the fuse box.

Bowing at her invisible audience, Emerald grinned at the Espeon bounding towards her and padded into the main office.

xXx

Ruby smirked at the pile of men at her feet. All it had taken was a blow to the nose to weaken them, then a couple of other martial art moves to get them down. How humiliating it must have been to be beaten by a young girl when they looked like bouncers from clubs…

xXx

Pearl grinned as she put her 'lipstick' away in her clutch bag that she then strapped to her thigh like a holster. Why waste time and energy on climbing through the ventilator when she could slice through the walls with the laser? Such a fashionable piece of mission equipment…

Her Piplup, who was perched on her shoulder, snapped its head around abruptly. The owner of the Pokémon got the message immediately, therefore ripped a smoke bomb off her belt and threw it to the ground as she pushed the 'sunglasses' off the crown of her head to let them fall on the bridge of her nose. Another deceptive piece of mission gear - they were sort of X-Ray vision glasses that let her see through the smoke screen.

Coughing men were wildly whipping around, narrowing their beady eyes in a futile attempt to see. Smirking, Pearl rushed past. One if the smarter ones who had managed to detect her tried to throw a punch, but missed. She wasn't jokily nicknamed a ninja for no reason. Teasingly, she circled them a couple of times before performing an axe kick to one of the shorter ones that she could reach with her leg. Ducking a kick aimed at her head, the teenager swept her foot under theirs to trip them, then pinched her nose before she tossed a sleep bomb at the wall. She sprinted off before she was effected.

xXx

Sapphire raised an eye brow at her sister, who was gaping in awe at expensive furniture. Clearing her throat, the cerulean-eyed girl almost laughed when the younger twirled around and gave a sheepish look.

"I trust that you smashed the cameras here?" she inquired

Emerald nodded.

"Good. Now, let's not get distracted again. We need to get all the data from the computer before we leave. If we start now, and the others arrive soon, we should be able to get out on schedule."

Sapphire fired up the computer whilst Emerald fished out a empty/clean/clear USB-stick. It was black with gold lining. In the center was a unique gem: it was diamond-shaped, with their codename's jewel's combined colours, like a fanned out rainbow with the colours corrosponding the the symbol above it. In the heart of it was a love heart, and, forming an arch above the jewel, was a little picture of a dew drop, a leaf, a flame, a star and a swirl. She gazed fondly at it before inserting it in the computer.

Five minutes later, Ruby joined them. All girls were stationed at the single computer, Ruby doing most of the work while Emerald was pacing around a bit.

"Where is she?" she wondered out loud, chewing her thumb nail nervously.

"I'm here!" called the missing one.

Emerald beamed and asked for a quick status report.

"All Pokémon are no longer captive. Also, all guards are knocked out." Pearl announced proudly.

Giving her the thumbs up, Emerald tapped her equipment bag; Pearl nodded. They gave a quick notification to the others at the computer before jogging down the hallway. When they found the rope Emerald had used to infiltrate, they carefully stepped over the broken glass, grabbed the rope and carefully climbed up to the roof.

Each girl grabbed a few of bulky disks from their bags. They clicked the button in the middle, waiting until they lit up before they stuck them at the points of a five-point star, one in the center. When Emerald clicked the button on a devise, blue lasers connected the points to make a pentagram. However, the one in the middle remained unchanged. After that, the girls joined the other two, who had just finished hacking.

No words were exchanged between them as they commanded for their Pokémon to create an escape. This time, it was a slide of ice, made with a Surf and Ice Beam. On the count of three, they launched themselves down.

When they flew off the edge of the slide, they called fourth a flying-type. At the same time, they all hit the red button on the device that created the blue star. Just before they landed on the backs of the Pokémon, a click was heard, which was followed by an explosion. The building's top floor exploded, destroying any evidence, as they flew away on Pokémon.

If they had saw that they were in front of the moon when hypnotically captivating flames danced, they would have called themselves magical. Unbeknownst to them, a group concealed by shadows were thinking that exact thought…

**Quick note:**

**Sapphire = Misty  
Emerald = Leaf  
Ruby = May  
Pearl = Dawn**

**What do you think of that extra-long chapter? I'm pretty proud of myself for this. It doesn't suck (at least, I don't think it does), and is about the length of two of my normal chapters. If you have read _Secrets_ before I made this, please tell me if you think I have improved.**

**Until next time! Ja ne!  
****-ONNMT**


	2. The Move

**I'm back~! Nothing action-packed happens in this chapter, but it **_**is**_** important, mostly to the plot. Oh, and I changed the origanal eye colours of all the girls, 'cos: a) I can, b) I prefer to have characters with different eye colours if they are in a group of 4, c) they suit the colour I gave them :P**

Chapter 2: The Move

Cheerful laughter spilled from four mouths as the teenage girls strolled home.

"So," Leaf began, her honey coloured orbs with golden brown flecks gleaming brightly and mousy hair lifting slightly in the breeze "what did you guys get up to today?"

The dark smirk that appeared on Misty's face added to her curiosity.

"Well," the red-head explained "I had a _great _time. There was this one guy who picked a fight with me."

"Who won?" May inquired, turquoise-green gaze curious though the answer was obvious

Misty grinned, her ocean-coloured eyes lighting up with undisguised pride and gave a peace sign. "Me, of course!"

They all broke into chortles again.

"How about you, May?" Leaf wondered

"Just the usual - fell asleep in math; got hit by a piece of chalk; eat a tonne of food; slept again."

More laughter.

"How about you, Dawn?" May questioned

An evil aura seemed to leak out of the girl as uncanny chuckling poured out when her dark blue fringe fell over her hazel eyes. Everyone sweat-dropped when Leaf explained an (idiotic) girl had stolen Dawn's favourite hairbrush _and _purfume... and paid dearly. She knew since she had visited the infirmary as part of her role as honour student.

"A-anyway," May stammered "What about you, Leaf?"

Leaf sighed deeply.

"Nothing whatsoever. You'd think that, as an honour student, you'd have a smaller amount of homework, but, instead, they dump more on you."

Everyone sympathetically patted her back.

"Well, on the bright side, we all managed to get past our freshman year!"

Everyone agreed. With the odd days of school they missed for missions, they were worried - excessively, but still! - that they might have got held back. Luckily (and obviously since it was only a couple of days), they were wrong.

When a vending machine came into view, they jogged over and bought some drinks. They clinked their cans to their new life in their next high school year after the holidays and conversed on random things until they arrived home.

The pushed open their front door without a care in the world, spewing more giggles. They cut themselves short when they saw their adoptive mother, the one and only legendary Cynthia, sitting at the kitchen table, a grim and forbidding expression on her normally smiling face.

You see, though they called themselves sisters, Misty Waterflower, Leaf Green, May Maple and Dawn Hikari weren't related biologically. All of their parents were killed by the same people, and Cynthia rescued their torn and despairing souls and brought them into the organisation before… well, anyway, they bonded together and were closer than most blood siblings.

"Cynthia?" Misty said slowly. The blond woman gestured for them to take a seat. All of the sisters automatically rested a hand on the one beside them.

Cynthia drew in a ragged breath before whispering three words that had the girls on their feet in an instant: "We've found them."

All four fired questions at the silent golden haired woman, Misty even grabbing onto her jacket in desperation for answers.

"Quiet!" the Champian boomed

Slowly, the teenagers sunk back into their chairs, soundless. You could have cut the tension with a _spoon_, never mind a knife.

"What information do you have?" Misty asked quietly

Cynthia leant over to rummage through a cabinet before pulling out a sheet of paper.

"Team Rocket Z: outcasts from the original Team Rocket. They were branded as mentally insane by both the government and Team Rocket. They were thrown out because of that. The police only have evidence for a handful of crimes, but there's no doubt they've done a truckload more. The evidence isn't sufficient enough to get them behind bars for life, but there's a couple of little nit bits for several cases of murder and theft, among other things I'd rather not mention. The victims seem pretty random, but none of them were citizens or non-Pokémon owners." (A/N I own TRZ. Don't steal, or I will go demon-neko form on you)

The information had trouble with processing and sinking in their brains.

"Are they the ones who…" May couldn't finish

"Yes. They are the ones who killed your parents."

"What is our plan of action?" Leaf was almost silently

Cynthia stared at the table top. "Higher forces, a lot more powerful than me, decided that the Jewel Sisters, as our most advanced team, would have to gain more information. We have suspicions that TMZ are working behind the curtains as Pokémon Academy. The JS are to infiltrate the school, gain information and evidence, then turn it into the organisation. We'll then get them executed."

"But... that's us…" slowly piped up Dawn

"They also said the JS would have to depart from their guardian for extra security."

"No way!" May cried "We can't leave you!"

Cynthia's fists that were set in her lap clenched.

"It's for the best."

The girls bolted up from their chairs, one or two clattering noisily to the ground, and dropped to their knees beside Cynthia, begging for her to change her mind.

"It's not in my power. Higher ranks decided."

"Who can be higher in rank than the _Champion_?!"

Cynthia stood then.

"Don't you understand!? I don't want this either, but it'll be more dangerous for everyone in the organisation if you stay! The orders _from the start _were for you to burn some of your bridges when it became too dangerous! You agreed to those terms when you signed up to become a part of this!"

Everyone was speechless as their guardian continued to yell at them. Eventually, her shouts died down as she dropped back into her chair.

"You leave this house a week before the holidays end."

The girls remained silent. Cynthia reached out to ruffle their hair. Dawn didn't even flinch.

"Hey, hey." Cynthia said softly "I'll see you again; I'll visit. Besides, you'll be able to return when the mission is over."

She extended both her arms and hooked them around their necks whilst bringing their heads beside hers.

"It's not the end of the world."

But it was to them.

There was no major packing up. The girl's didn't have anything in their room (yes, they shared) that they needed to take. They didn't have desks or anything particularly important, only personal belongings that could be packed on the last day. In the first five weeks of vacation, the girls spent any time they could with Cynthia. It was a bit risky, but they managed to help her find a disguise so no one would recognise her. The movies, the theatre, the zoo… you name it - they visited it.

Unfortunately, the time flew by. And, before they knew it, they were leaving. Personal belongings were packed: Misty had a duffle bag, Leaf had a messenger bag, May had a satchel, and Dawn had a suitcase _and _gym bag full. It was just like setting out on their Pokemon journey for the first time again...

Cynthia was stood in front of the door, arms outstretched. The four girls ran into her welcome embrace. They latched onto her as if she was their life line. They took in the scent of her perfume; memorised her shape in their arms; noted the feel of her silky hair. They quickly whipped away the tears pricking their eyes before anyone could notice.

The driver of the cab honked the horn, ruining the scene. Reluctantly, the girls pulled away, gave Cynthia a peck on the cheek, then slipped into the back. Instead of sitting in the seats, they stared out of the window and waved as they drove away. Even when Cynthia's form vanished from view, the sisters gazed longingly out of the glass. Only when the taxi stopped did they tear their gaze away. It was too painful.

Wordlessly, they nodded in thanks and stepped out of the pre-paid cab. What awaited them?

**Cliff hanger, much! Sorry about that. Anyway, see what I mean about the last chapter been super-long? This one's a lot less words. Well, I think I'll let **_**the guys **_**peek into the chapter after the next, but maybe not introduce them. Like a little meeting or something.**

**Well, 'til next time!**

**-ONNMT**


	3. Home Sweet Home

**It's me again! This chapter is sorta important, but is more building up the scene/s than anything. It isn't as good as I wanted it to be, but the next chapter is when **_**the guys **_**come in.**

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

"Wah~!"

Was the pleasantly surprised sound that fell from their four gaping mouths at the sight of their new home. Their various luggage almost slipped from their fingers at the sight. In fact, Dawn was so insanely hyper that she dropped her various bags and ran in circles, squealing in happiness whilst clasping the sides of her face.

Leaf and Misty were the first to recover. Leaf removed the key from the lock before they stepped inside; the others followed as they leant their stuff against the wall. They were already impressed, and they had just opened the door. Once they closed the door behind them, the others stepped beside Leaf and Misty and peered around.

Their home was a detached house on the edge of town. They had taken a full minute to take in the stunning building after stepping out of the taxi before they had actually opened the door. It had made them gasp: the hedge was neatly trimmed, with an arc stretching elegantly in the middle above the walkway; the lawn was lush green with a couple of dew drops, was littered with flowers and even had a beautiful water fountain. The actual house was a two floor modern house, a bit larger than middle sized and was indescribably attractive. Even the mail box was pristine and shiny. Then, they had followed the little path to the front door. That was how they were here after opening the door.

A gleaming laminate floor greeted them, along with bright white walls. A little table with a phone in its rack was to their right, and a full-length mirror on the wall parallel. The hall was so wide that there was enough room for them to gather together side-by-side and barely brush the walls. They were currently behind a little step, meaning they were to take their shoes off before entering. If they walked ahead a bit, to their left was a door. If they strolled a bit more, a door was on their right, which was opposite a set of stairs that was on their left. Finally, if they went straight ahead, they would pass through a door-less opening.

All sisters placed their hands on the closest door handle after removing their shoes and going up the single step. When the signal was made, they opened the door, revealing the living room.

The floor was covered by an unbelievably soft chocolate coloured carpet, and the walls were painted a creamy sandy colour. An L shape couch was in the corner furthest away, opposite a flat screen TV. A large fuzzy white rug was marooned at the foot of the couch to ensure their feet would touch it before they walked away. The other furniture included a little wooden table atop the rug (for drinking tea at), a bookcase, floor-brushing curtains, a mantelpiece and various wall pieces and art work.

Misty raced towards the couch and leapt on it, stretching out like a cat. Sunlight streamed in the room, lighting up every corner. The others sat beside her, sinking into the soft leather and fabric cushions. It was bliss, as though they were atop a cloud. The remote was nearby, resting on the coffee-table. There were even little kneeling cushion surrounding said furniture!

The next room they tried was the one opposite the stairs. It turned out to be the dining room. A large table was in the center of the room, completed with matching chairs. Around the room were some cabinets displaying beautiful china and a shelf for candles and such. Leaf tested the chairs, which turned out to be extremely comfortable.

North of the room, if you were looking at it from above, was a door connecting to the kitchen, which was the final downstairs room. May dashed into it, and, to her delight, found all the cupboards and fridge/freezer were completely stocked. The bench was a right angle, with wood-effect cupboards along the walls _and _below the counter. The fridge/freezer and dishwasher also had this affect.

Upstairs, furthest on the left, was the bathroom. It was large enough to hold them all, with moving space left. White tiles were along the wall the showers were against, and sea-blue paint was on the others. The bath looked spacious enough to hold two of them at once, and four shower cubicles were side-by-side. There was also a toilet, a mirror and towel racks.

The other five rooms were bedrooms, two along each side of the hall, except the fifth, which was a spare toilet opposite the bathroom. Each bedroom had a name plate with the room occupant's name etched in cursive handwriting. From left to right, it was Dawn then Leaf, with May and Misty opposite them respectively.

Each placed a hand on their own door handle. Then, on the count of three, they opened the doors. A moment of silence blanketed them before unionised squealing erupted in the apartment block. The girls darted into their rooms, spun around and then sprinted into the hall for a group hug. Synchronised jumping followed.

Misty's room, surprisingly, had _white_ walls and cool tatami mats, and a fluffy baby-blue bubble-shaped rug was beside her bed. Along one wall, a long fish tank that stretched the full length of the wall was erect. A handful of fish were swimming around leisurely, not paying any mind to the few ornaments resting on its tank, or the pictures of water Pokémon on the wall above it. The other furniture included matching aqua-coloured wardrobe, desk, bookshelves, dresser, and cupboards. Across the room, opposite the door, was a balcony with clear class doors that gifted them with the view of a real beach. Lucky Misty would be able to wake up and see that because of how her bed was positioned. They also noted the current sheets were a blue satin that felt like waves. The wall either side of the door, and the curtain covering it, was painted ocean-blue, with a couple of painted water Pokémon 'swimming' in the 'water'. It was unbelievably realistic.

Leaf's new bedroom was just as much as an art piece. Gold paint was brightening up the room, and a green grass-like carpet was spread on the floor. She also had a balcony, however, she couldn't see the sea, but a real forest. In addition, instead of a sea-scene, her landscape painted was one of a forest studded with flamboyant flowers, with some Pokémon peeking around trees. Her furniture was the same as Misty's, except with a bookcase instead of shelves, and that her furniture was made from wood (and wasn't blue).

May's room was ruby-red with a black boarder, equipped with, you guessed it, the same furniture and a balcony. Unlike the other two, though, she did not have a wall of art. Fortunately, she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she had a couple of other stuff she liked (A/N LOL I don't know that much about May, so my imagination died XD)

Finally, there was Dawn's room. Predictably, the room was pink, though it had a pale yellow boarder. The furniture was regal, with an enlarged wardrobe. The dresser also had an extra draw, and a jewellery box sat on the desk, beside a new makeup box.

Every girl was involved in the group-hug that took place. When they returned downstairs, they noticed the letter on the tea-table in the living room. It read:

_Dear girls,_

_I hope deeply that you like your new home and adore your bedrooms. Misty, take good care of your fish. Leaf, study hard. May, I'm sorry for not having a wall painted for you, but I didn't know what to have painted. And Dawn, I would be thankful if you like and used the brand of makeup I bought._

_I will send you an allowance every week, so don't worry. The house is rented, so the rent will be included in the money I send. If you wish for more money, you will have to work. Also, the area is a pleasant place. As I am sure you have noticed, there is a beach close by, as well as a forest. The mall is nearby, so you won't have to walk far. As for the school, I have sent a ride for you for the exam and the first day of school. Otherwise, you'll have to walk. _

_In addition, your entrance exam I told you about is TOMORROW,_ _so be sure to get a good night's sleep. There is no uniform. You'll be the only ones there since the others took there's earlier in the month. PASS and DO NOT pull an all nighter. _

_Good luck, and I love you._

_Cynthia. _

The girls smiled softly at the letter. Then the last few words registered in May's head.

"NO!" she bawled. "I don't wanna do a test tomorrow!"

"No need to worry!" the bubbly bluenette chirped.

The others laughed weakly.

xXx

May yawned while Misty and Leaf strolled beside her, the tired one wondering how Dawn could skip ahead after a test like that. Once they let their Pokémon look around their house, they had eaten a meal fit for a king and slept a _blissful _night's sleep. In the morning, had got driven here in a _limo_, which they whooped at, however May had still stressed over the test since she wasn't the smartest of them, except when it concerned computors or technology. Luckily, they felt as though they had done well. Now, since they had left the exam hall, they were free.

They slipped into the back of the limo as the chauffeur, Sebastian (A/N isn't that what all butlers are called XD [Lucky Star reference]), greeted them. They returned the pleasantries before informing him of how well they did. He congratulated them, then asked for their next destination.

"What about the beach?" Misty suggested

"I wanna go to the mall!" Dawn added

"But I wanna go to the forest!" Leaf complained

"Nu-uh! I'm starving, so let's go get something to eat!" May whined

"Ladies, ladies!" the driver interrupted as they began arguing. "Why don't we just go to all of them? I'm on the job all day, and you have plenty of time. You can go home and grab a snack. After, you can go to the forest, then you can go to the mall and grab a meal. The beach can come afterward."

Thanking him, the sisters decided to go with his plan.

"Alright!" they cheered, fist-pumping "Let's have some fun!"

**Shorter than before, I know, but the actual forest-mall-beach thing is pretty long, so I'm cutting it off here. Bye!**


End file.
